Ariana Grande at the Grammys
by VogueButera
Summary: Yeah yeah I know this is down as Victorious, but guess what? Its not! It is actually Ariana Grande at the Grammy Awards and its my first fanfic so read it pls.


"And the next award," the audience quietened down "is for the youngest and most talented upcoming female superstar." The large cinema screen behind the presenter slowly began to flick through all of the nominated artists, "The nominees are- Victoria Justice, Selena Gomez, Karmin, Ariana Grande, Pixie Lott and Jamie Lynn Spears." All six of the singers eyes glistened, their hearts beating as the fireworks in their stomachs exploded. Every single one of those girls deserved this so badly. But there was one small, chocolate haired girl, sat on the third row that wanted this more than anything. She had waited her whole life for this; she had been bossed around, her extrodinary talent hidden behind other more famous co-stars just so she could get this far. She stared around at the millions of people surrounding her, once in a while spotting one of her heroes, Mariah Carey, Beyoncé, Rihanna etc. "And the winner, of the Youngest and Most Talented Upcoming Female Superstar goes to…" The drum roll that had echoed through the room began to fade out; hearts fluttered and bodies shook as the presenter opened the golden envelope and read the name hidden on the concealed piece of paper. A smirk rose to the corner of his mouth as he held the microphone up to announce the winner-

"Ariana Grande!"

Her heart thumped inside her chest harder than ever before, the realisation that Ariana had just won a Grammy award exploded inside her, as the tears began to spurt from her big brown eyes. She looked to the left and saw her brother Frankie screaming like a lunatic, the audience cheered and applauded around her; nothing could prevent the happiness burning inside her at this moment. She felt her boyfriend, Jai gently nudging her towards the isle that led to the stage "I'm so proud of you" his gentle Australian accent whispered to her, as she held up the skirt of her dress slightly, stood up and slowly walked towards the stage. Arianas legs felt like jelly as she wobbled along the red carpeted isle in her silver heels. She stared around at the faces grinning at her from the audience; she spotted so many familiar faces either screaming or crying with joy- her mom, Frankie, Jai, Alexa, Liz; even Victoria Justice, who she had never properly made up with after their internet feud a few years ago, was smiling up at her, a proud gleam in her eyes. As she came closer to the stage, Ariana heard the song 'Tattooed Heart' from her debut album 'Daydreamin' begin to play. "Millions of youtube views, 6 million twitter followers, two broadway musicals, 2 amazing albums, three top 10 hits, a film, a show, and so much more! I give you- Ariana Grande!" The presenter handed Ariana her award and allowed her to take her place behind the glass podium.

Slowly, she wiped a tear away from her cheek, as she released her long black, silk dress from her grasp, and with the other hand, pushed a brown girl behind her ear. Ariana slowly leaned towards the mic as the audience commenced applauding. "Thank you so much for this award," she cried "ever since I was a little girl I've dreamed of this moment, I can't believe it's finally here!" Ari spluttered. "There are so many people who've been involved in this and helped me get here, not just myself. So I'd like to thank all of my family, especially my mom and my brother, my friends and my best friend Alexa, my boyfriend Jai" she giggled as Jai winked at her "my co-stars, my agent and all of the other people who have helped me achieve this." Grins appeared around the room as friends and co-workers silently thanked Ari.

She could see Jennette McCurdy whisper screaming something to Dan Schneider with a huge smile on her face, and Jai and Frankie grinning proudly at each other. "I'd also like to thank all of my fans, my Arianators, my Tiny Elephants. I may not have met you all but I know you guys have always been there for me, and in no way could I have come this far without all your love and support." Cheers rose from random places in the room, as people showed their respect for Arianas fans and her love for them. "Thank you so much for this award! Shout out to my idols in the audience- Mariah, Beyoncé, Rihanna, Katy- woo!"

Ariana wiped one last tear from her cheek and turned to walk away, cheers and applause erupted from the room as she thanked the Presenter and walked off of the stage, carrying her award and a large bunch or snow white roses, which contrasted beautifully with her pitch black outfit. As Ari sat back down, nothing could make her unhappy, she was in that moment the most happy person on the Earth, and nothing could stop her.


End file.
